Insomnies
by Septieme Etage
Summary: [EXO / Sechen] Cela fait quelques temps que SeHun a du mal à dormir, il pensait que ce voyage en Chine l'épuiserait assez pour enfin y parvenir mais avait tord. Chen en subira les 'conséquences'.


**Production** : Septième Étage Production

**Scénario** : Kilin

**Acteurs principaux** : Chen, Sehun

**Acteurs secondaires** : Chanyeol

**Lieu **: Un hôtel en Chine

* * *

Les faibles rayons de lune, partiellement cachés par les nuages, filtraient à travers les stores dessinant de fins faisceaux lumineux dans la chambre d'hôtel. Une respiration calme et lourde rendait le silence nocturne un peu moins pesant. Un soupir las vint se mêler à des bruits de draps froissés. Sehun se tourna encore une fois, fatigué de ne trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit à quelques pas du sien où une tête brune sortait des draps. Le grand blond passa une main sur son visage, maudissant intérieurement son ami de dormir si profondément. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il ne dormait presque plus, redoutant la nuit sachant qu'il passerait des heures sombres à se tourner encore et encore dans son lit. Il avait secrètement espéré que le voyage en Chine l'aurait assez fatigué pour tomber sur son lit et s'endormir immédiatement. Mais il s'était trompé. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à se reposer. Le petit brun dans le lit adjacent bougea, repoussant la couverture, dévoilant la peau de sa nuque à sa chute de reins. La faible lumière lui donnait un aspect laiteux et extrêmement lisse. Sehun continua de fixer son ami, ne le lâchant plus des yeux. Dévorant cette peau du regard.

La frustration. Voilà ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Voir chaque jour des centaines de jeunes filles si près et ne pas pouvoir les toucher. Voir des corps se coller contre lui à chaque chorégraphie et de se sentir coupable de vouloir plus. Homme ou femme ça ne comptait plus vraiment à ce moment là. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en finir avec ça.

Il repoussa les draps blancs et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid. D'un pas lent et hésitant il se dirigea vers le lit de Chen.

« -Hyung ? », murmura-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, l'autre dormait vraiment à poings fermés. Le maknae regardait toujours la peau que Chen lui avait inconsciemment laisser voir. Il avait envie d'y poser ses doigts. Il s'approcha encore, la main tendue vers ce corps endormi. Chen semblait si vulnérable à cet instant que Sehun sentit encore plus l'envie, non le besoin, monter en lui. Il lui sembla prendre une éternité pour que ses doigts se retrouvent à quelques millimètres du dos du chanteur. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait du plus petit. Quand ses doigts touchèrent enfin la peau, celle-ci frissonna sous ses phalanges. Avide de cette réaction il posa ses doigts près de l'omoplate, puis doucement il retraça la colonne vertébrale s'arrêtant au milieu du dos. Chen remua légèrement, fronçant les sourcils, gêné dans son sommeil.

Sehun posa un genoux sur le lit et fixa le visage du plus petit, il lui semblait le voir d'une autre façon soudainement.

L'affaissement du matelas fit bouger le corps de Chen qui se retrouva un peu plus proche de lui encore. Ses doigts, devenus avides de contact, continuèrent leurs tracés circulaire sur la peau lisse du dos. Il s'abandonna à la vision des réactions cutanées du plus vieux et, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était penché. Il se pencha tellement que bientôt ses doigts furent remplacés par ses lèvres. Elles frôlèrent doucement la peau, comme une caresse timide quand soudain la respiration lourde se coupa avant de reprendre plus rapidement. Il suspendit son geste, le cœur battant.

« -Sehun ? »

Il ne répondit pas et releva la tête pour découvrir son aîné, les paupières papillonnantes. Il ouvrit totalement les yeux et fixa le maknae.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Chen se retourna rapidement tout en se redressant, se retrouvant assis face à Sehun. Le grand blond ne parlait pas, il se contentait de fixer le plus petit.

« -Sehun ! », cria Chen.

Il le secoua légèrement par les épaules.

« -Réponds moi ! »

Le maknae attrapa les deux poignets de Jongdae et les suspendit entre leur deux visages. Il tentait de se reprendre, mais la sensation de la peau chaude contre ses lèvres était toujours présente.

« -Hyung je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il écarta les poignets et dans un geste brusque il plaqua de nouveau le plus petit sur le matelas. Dans son élan, il se laissa tomber sur le corps fin du plus vieux et cacha son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Chen fronça les sourcils, plus inquiet que choqué des actions du maknae.

« -Sehun ? »

Le blond releva la tête et regarda son aîné dans les yeux, tentant de capter son regard dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« -Hyung. Laisse moi te faire l'amour. »

Jongdae ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus largement avant de laisser un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

« -Bien sûr. Appelle Chanyeol aussi, que ce soit encore plus amusant ! »

Le sourire de Chen disparut lentement quand il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son cadet. Le grand blond n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours fixe. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, le rendant encore un peu plus sérieux et imposant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Jongdae prit soudainement conscience que le plus jeune ne rigolait pas. Il était tout à fait sérieux. Il était frustré, épuisé et avait jeté son dévolu sur le premier venu. Mais même si lui aussi était sexuellement frustré, Chen ne faisait pas ça avec des hommes, encore moins avec des amis. Il se redressa, repoussant doucement le grand blond pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

« -Sehun.. Écoute, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Tu as déjà fait l'amour hyung ? »

Chen fut étonné de la soudaine question. Mais au moins Sehun parlait de nouveau.

« -Oui mais pas avec des hommes Sehun, et encore moins avec le maknae de mon groupe. »

Sehun fronça les sourcils et plaqua de nouveau Chen contre le matelas.

« -Moi non hyung. Je n'ai jamais touché personne. Je n'ai jamais goûté à ça... Et j'en deviens fou. »

Jongdae ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, à ce moment, la voix grave et profonde de Sehun fit remonter un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Sehun.. Tu.. Tu as le temps. Et il y a pleins de filles qui rêvent de ça dehors.. Ne.. Ne me force pas à être méchant. », bafouilla le plus vieux.

Sehun fit glisser une de ses mains le long du torse fin de Jongdae et sans aucune hésitation la passa sous le caleçon dans lequel l'aîné dormait. Celui-ci resserra ses cuisses sous la surprise et hoqueta légèrement.

« -Oui mais maintenant j'ai envie de toi hyung.. »

Jongdae tenta de pousser la main de Sehun qui explorait la peau sensible de son anatomie.

« -Sehun.. Arrête. »

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle en perdait toute crédibilité. Il décida donc de pousser son cadet avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Il ne sut pas trop comment, mais ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol dans un bruit sourd. Chen se redressa rapidement, à genoux devant le lit, les coudes sur le matelas, prêt à remonter dans celui-ci. Mais Sehun passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir, collant son torse au dos du plus vieux.

« -Hyung... Aide moi. »

Le grand blond embrassa la nuque de Chen. Celui-ci ferma ses paupières en soupirant.

« -Sehun... non. »

Les lèvres de Sehun continuèrent de frôler la peau frissonnante de son cou.

« -S'il te plaît hyung.. »

Jongdae tourna la tête pour essayer de voir son cadet. Le visage de celui-ci était zébré par les faisceaux de lumière entre les lames du store.

« -Je veux pouvoir enfin me reposer hyung... Laisse moi essayer. »

Tout en disant ça, il fit glisser sa main droite entre le corps de Chen et le lit contre lequel il était appuyé. Sa main glissa dans le sous-vêtement et empoigna la virilité du plus vieux. Il régula ses mouvements de poignet tout en retournant embrasser la peau douce du dos de Chen. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser Sehun entendre les soupirs qui menaçaient de sortir. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas pour l'aider à tenir sur ses genoux tremblants.

« -Oui.. », soupira-t-il.

Il s'en voulut de s'abandonner aussi vite, mais Sehun le touchait là où il fallait avec les gestes appropriés. Ses baisers descendaient le long de son dos, le faisant exquisément frissonner. Le grand blond qui était à présent en train d'embrasser la chute de reins du plus vieux, qui se mordait fortement la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer, retira sa main du caleçon et de son autre main le baissa jusqu'à ses genoux pliés. Jongdae ferma les yeux et voulant se donner bonne conscience il fit une dernière tentative pour dissuader son ami d'aller plus loin.

« -Sehun... Tu devrais faire ça par amour.. »

Le maknae ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa ses lèvres juste au dessus de la naissance des fesses de Chen, le faisant se cambrer.

« -Laisse moi t'aimer cette nuit hyung. »

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quel point Sehun pouvait être masculin des fois. Il ne savait pas que ça voix pouvait être si profonde et lui donner une boule au ventre. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les doigts de Sehun qui caressèrent doucement la forme rebondie de ses fesses. Avec délicatesse il posa ses lèvres sur celle de droite.

« -Sehun où est-ce que tu... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant Sehun écarter lentement les deux globes de chair.

« -Non pas là », couina-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas et après avoir regardé l'anneau de muscles il laissa libre cours à ses envies. Chen soupira fortement en sentant la langue de son cadet à cet endroit. Il avait l'impression qu'on ne l'avait jamais touché aussi intimement auparavant. Il se sentait affreusement nu et vulnérable. Et en même temps il se sentait bien. Il ne se doutait pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon. Il cambra un peu plus son dos en respirant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. La langue de Sehun qui avait fini de cercler son intimité venait de s'immiscer en lui, le faisant gémir doucement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas alors qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses hanches qui voulaient se mouvoir d'avant en arrière pour venir à l'encontre de son cadet. Une de ses mains se décrocha du matelas et dans un geste brusque alla agripper la chevelure blonde de Sehun. Celui-ci grogna en sentant les doigts du plus vieux tirer sur ses mèches. Il se recula légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur la chute de reins de Chen. Doucement il détacha la main du chanteur des M de ses cheveux et remonta ses lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il cala son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son aîné, le sentant haleter contre lui.

« -Sehun... Quitte à faire comme si tu m'aimais cette nuit, aime moi jusqu'au bout. »

Il tourna la tête et colla ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne se posa pas de question et répondit rapidement au baiser forçant la barrière des lèvres pour aller jouer avec la langue de son aîné. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient comme si elles voulaient se fondre dans celles de l'autre. Sehun gagna bien rapidement la petite bataille que Chen semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher avant de complètement se laisser porter. Tout ça était étrangement bien trop bon. Sehun se recula en déposant une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles si chaudes du plus vieux.

« -Je ne me serais pas arrêté maintenant hyung... »

Il mordilla doucement l'oreille de Jongdae.

« -Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de ne plus jamais m'arrêter. »

A l'entente de cette phrase Jongdae eut soudainement bien plus chaud. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Sehun pouvait agir ou parler ainsi. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait aimé ça.

« -Tais-toi Sehun.. »

Mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette situation d'impuissance, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se donner ainsi, trop accoutumé à recevoir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sehun, il descendit sa main le long du dos de son aîné et sans aucune hésitation il fit entrer un doigts dans l'intimité chaude de celui-ci. Chen arqua son dos et resserra sa poigne sur les draps du lit devant lui. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes pour venir à l'encontre de la main de Sehun. Celui-ci regarda avec fascination le dos, zébré de lumière de son aîné, appréciant de voir les muscles de son corps fin bouger sous la peau blanches. Inconsciemment il se lécha la lèvre inférieure et inséra un autre doigt. Il les fit bouger lentement entendant Chen soupirer.

« -Hyung.. », soupira-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se collant un peu plus contre le matelas, ses genoux tremblant légèrement sur le sol.

« -Hyung tu aimes quand je te touche là. Dis-le.. Jongdae ! »

Chen grogna. Sehun venait de laisser tomber les formalités et il se sentait encore plus vulnérable.

« -Dis le à voix haute. », murmura-t-il contre son oreille

Jongdae sentit les doigts de Sehun frôler quelque chose en lui qui envoyèrent des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qui fit parcourir un courant de plaisir dans tout son corps. Un soupir plus appuyé quitta ses lèvres.

« -Oui.. »

Même si la réponse de Chen avait était plus un gémissement qu'autre chose, Sehun se sentit satisfait. Il bougea ses doigts légèrement plus vite avant que Jongdae ne grogne violemment.

« -Sehun. Arrête avec ça et.. Merde prends-moi ! »

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de se sentir comme une chose fragile à laquelle il fallait faire attention.

« -Mais..

-Tais-toi Sehun, de toute façon ça fera mal. »

Il savait qu'il aurait mal, et peut-être que si il avait mal il se sentirait un peu plus homme. Cette logique lui sembla bien ridicule après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il sentit les doigts de Sehun le quitter et celui-ci se pencha vers l'oreille de son hyung.

« -Ouvre un peu plus les cuisses. », susurra-t-il.

Chen serra les dents. Il pouvait presque entendre le petit sourire qui devait à présent déformer les lèvres du maknae. Il ne le reconnaissait plus vraiment. Où était donc passé ce garçon toujours souriant et faisant des plaisanterie avec Kai ? Quand était-il devenu cet homme à la voix grave et autoritaire ?

« -J'ai envie de te frapper Oh Sehun ! »

Mais malgré tout il s'exécuta et écarta un peu plus ses genoux sur le sol alors qu'il entendait le bruits de vêtements froissés glissant sur la peau de Sehun. Il ferma les yeux, attendant ce qui ne pouvait plus être arrêté maintenant. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps maintenant froid et il souffla silencieusement. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas un peu anxieux de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Il sentit les grandes mains chaudes de Sehun se poser sur ses hanches menues et glisser lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. L'une d'elle écarta doucement le globe de chair tandis que l'autre l'avait quitté. Deux secondes plus tard, dans un mouvement brusque et rapide, qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux en grand, Sehun le pénétra. Il mordit le matelas pour retenir le petit cri qui menaçait de sortir alors que derrière lui il pouvait entendre le souffle rauque et erratique du maknae. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu tort, ça faisait mal. Il reprit quelque peu son souffle.

« -Espèce de brute », grogna-t-il.

Sehun déposa ses lèvres dans sa nuque avant de venir mordiller rapidement son oreille.

« -Excuse-moi de ne pas être désolé pour ça hyung... C'est trop bon. »

Chen se sentit rougir une fois de plus. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il rougirait encore quand il faisait l'amour il aurait rit, et pourtant il rougissait. C'était aussi nouveau pour lui que ce devait l'être pour Sehun. Les mains du grand blond se baladèrent, goûtant la peau de son dos avec délice, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent de nouveau se mêler à la danse. Il sentait le corps de Sehun se tendre tout contre lui, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas lui faire plus mal, mais il ne tint pas plus longtemps et Jongdae le sentit esquisser un mouvement de hanche, s'arrachant lui-même un soupir.

C'était douloureux mais tout à fait supportable et plus vite Sehun bougerait, plus vite il quitterait cette position de soumission qu'il n'assumait que très peu à l'instant présent.

« -Ne te retiens pas. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que les hanches de Sehun se mirent à bouger beaucoup plus vite et de manière désordonnée. Son bassin venait se claquer sur les fesses de Chen dans un bruit de peau qui lui fit tourner la tête. Sehun avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon auparavant. Il se sentait vivant et il se sentait homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il laissait juste son corps assouvir ses instincts primaires. Ses hanches prirent un rythme régulier peu à peu. Un rythme qui bientôt fit soupirer légèrement le chanteur des EXO M. Prit dans son élan, Sehun mit encore plus de puissance dans ses coups de reins, faisant tressauter le corps devant lui.

« -Sehun... »

Chen avait mal, ses genoux frottaient contre la moquette au sol, et les mains de Sehun allaient sûrement laisser des traces sur ses hanches tant il les serrait fort. Mais le plaisir qui montait peu à peu en lui, et qui se mêlait à la souffrance, était exquis. Alors il se laissa aller à échapper quelques soupirs et petits gémissement pour encourager le plus jeune à continuer.

Mais Sehun atteignait déjà ses limites, il se retenait comme il pouvait, tentant de ne pas perdre le rythme de ses mouvements mais l'étroitesse qu'il ressentait autour de lui et la chaleur le rendaient fébrile, y goûtant pour la toute première fois. Ses hanches se perdirent de nouveau dans des mouvements saccadés et désordonnés quand soudain Jongdae se cambra violemment contre lui, se resserrant un peu plus comme un étau. La bouche du chanteur était ouverte sur un son qui ne venait pas alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Sehun continua ses mouvements acharnés et sembla retoucher cet endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à Jongdae.

« -Là... Encore.. », soupira le plus vieux.

Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Il voulait le sentir encore. Et Sehun retoucha sa prostate. Encore. Et Encore. Il se pencha et planta de nouveau ses dents dans le matelas pour ne pas laisser de sons trop volumineux sortir de sa bouche. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il n'aurait voulu arrêter pour rien au monde. Il savait que ça prendrait bientôt fin. Il sentait le corps de Sehun se contracter et se tendre derrière lui.

« -Jongdae.. », soupira le plus jeune.

Il sentait ses mouvements se faire encore plus brutaux et bientôt, dans un râle rauque de pur plaisir, il le sentit venir en lui, le faisant grogner contre le matelas. Il fit encore quelques mouvements avant de laisser sa tête retomber mollement sur l'épaule de Chen, essoufflé et brûlant. Jongdae relâcha le matelas et repris quelque peu son souffle avant de prendre la parole.

« -S'il te plaît... Fais moi venir. »

En effet le plus vieux n'avait toujours pas atteint le climax, et il priait pour être libérer. Sehun se redressa et doucement se retira de son aîné avant d'attraper son menton entre ses longs doigts et de lui faire tourner la tête pour pouvoir lier leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec passion, dévorant ses lèvres fiévreuses. Lentement sa main descendit le long du torse fin de Jongdae et alla empoigner sa virilité avant de donner à son poignet un rythme régulier.

Il libéra les lèvres rouges de Chen et le regarda fermer les yeux, tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Sa main glissa de son menton jusqu'à sa taille en une douce caresse.

« -S'il te plaît.. »

Les lèvres de Jongdae tremblèrent, laissant échapper un soupir avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« -Tes doigts.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Sehun compris automatiquement. La main qui était sur la hanche de Chen la quitta pour retourner se lover entre les fesses rondes de celui-ci. Sehun fit de nouveau entrer de doigts auxquels il donna un rythme soutenu immédiatement. Jongdae laissa sortir un gémissement de contentement, ravis de retrouver ce contact perdu quelques minutes avant.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir son sang bouillir et que son corps ne se contracte sous le plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, allant la poser sur l'épaule carrée de Sehun. Les mouvements de celui-ci s'accélérèrent une dernière fois avant que Chen ne se libère dans un son entre le grognement et le cri.

Après que Sehun ait quitté son corps, Jongdae se laissa totalement retomber contre le grand blond, ses genoux ne le supportant presque plus. Il respirait de manière saccadée et il sentait des gouttelettes de transpiration couler le long de son dos. Ils ne dirent rien, reprenant leur souffle, pendant une ou deux minutes. Puis Chen brisa le silence.

« -Aide moi à me relever, j'ai mal aux genoux. »

Sehun se garda de faire la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres comme quoi il devrait avoir mal ailleurs et aida son aîné à se redresser et à remonter dans son lit. Il le regarda s'allonger et poser sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant. Sehun resta là quelques secondes, puis voyant que Jongdae n'ouvrait pas les yeux il tourna le dos pour repartir vers son lit.

« -Où tu vas ? »

Le grand blond se retourna. Chen avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« -Je.. euh... »

Il avait soudainement perdu sa langue. Jongdae ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Sehun.

« -Viens là j'ai froid ! »

Le maknae sourit avant de venir s'installer près de Jongdae et de remonter les draps sur eux. Le main vocal vint se coller à lui.

« -Tu comptais aller essayer de dormir dans ton coin après ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Sehun ne répondit pas, toute énergie l'ayant quitté.

« -Tu as intérêt à dormir maknae. Sinon la prochaine fois je te donne une bonne raison d'être fatigué. »

La voix de Chen était aussi emplie de sommeil. Il baya, se lovant un peu plus contre le corps chaud du plus jeune.

« -Sehun...

-Hum ?

-Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir... Maintenant viens me voir.

-Oui hyung. »


End file.
